The present disclosure relates generally to pompons, specifically to pompons having light-emitting objects. Pompons—long a mainstay of sporting or other public events—are used typically to provide psychological support for one or more participants of the event. Sometimes referred to as “pom-pom” or “pompom”, pompons traditionally include a plurality of streamers bound together at one end. The streamers are typically made of paper, plastic, or some other highly flexible material. Other pompons include handles which serve the dual purposes of binding the streamers together at one end and providing the user with a means for holding the pompon.
Examples of pompons and methods of manufacturing pompons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,820, issued to Weber et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,966, issued to Sadur, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference.